


And I See Swimming Pools

by raikaya (rqyh)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Set during their trip to Jeju-do, Translated into Vietnamese!!, but none of the events here actually happened there, canonverse, jaesungpil accidentally become both peeping toms and wingmen, not in briwoon's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/raikaya
Summary: Jaehyung, Sungjin, and Wonpil find more than just the indoor pool when they peek inside during their trip to Jeju-do.





	And I See Swimming Pools

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based off the troye sivan song, not because of the meaning of it, but because it is a pun of some sort
> 
> i am a whole meme, ive been told
> 
> **[this fic is translated into vietnamese by albert-here!!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/181689030) **

Jaehyung, Sungjin, and Wonpil all peep into the room to the indoor swimming pool to see Younghyun and Dowoon sitting next to each other by the edge, feet dipped into the water.

               “What on Earth are those two doing?” Sungjin asks in a hush. “We were all supposed to be in bed two hours ago.”

               “Then, why are you awake?” Jaehyung asks him.

               “Because you two were making too much of a ruckus in your room when we were supposed to be in bed two hours ago,” Sungjin says, giving them a pointed look.

               “You said, ‘Get into bed,’ not, ‘Go to sleep,’” Wonpil says.

               Sungjin runs a hand down his face, looking like he lost two years.

               They all turn back to the scene before them. Younghyun and Dowoon aren’t even looking at each other.

               “Can you hear what they’re saying?” Jaehyung asks. “Why are they whispering?”

               “I don’t think they’re even talking, hyung,” Wonpil says.

               “So, they’re just sitting there living in the moment? Nerds.”

               They watch for a few more uneventful moments.

               “Hey, let’s push them in the swimming pool,” Jaehyung suggests, and Wonpil whips his head in alarm.

               “Hyung, why would y—”

               “I’m down; let’s do it,” Sungjin says, already tiptoeing his way towards the two of them.

               “Sungjin-hyung?” Wonpil whisper-screeches, both terrified for and of him.

               The older just shrugs. “Gotta teach them a lesson somehow.” He turns back to the matter at hand.

               “I am so glad he’s our leader,” Jaehyung says with a grin, before following him inside. Wonpil hesitates for a few panicked seconds before following him, too, taking extra care to not make a sound.

               The three of them quietly approach Younghyun and Dowoon, finding that they are, in fact, not talking to each other. They’re just staring down into the water in silence. Good thing in a few moments, they’ll be swimming in it.

               The three of them share a knowing look when they reach the other two and nod, serious on Sungjin’s part, mischievous and grinny on Jaehyung’s, and extremely terrified and unwilling on Wonpil’s.

               They each reach both hands out, mentally counting from one, two, three—

               “Hyung, I like you,” Dowoon says, and the three of them freeze, solid in their tracks.

               They turn to each other with wild looks before rushing to quietly back away from Younghyun and Dowoon, panicking in a frenzy.

               “You like me?” Younghyun asks, turning to Dowoon, and the three of them are so glad he’s facing away from the door.

               They successfully get out of the room and peek back inside when Dowoon says,

               “Yeah, I do, hyung. I really, really do.”

               “Holy fucking shit,” Jaehyung whispers, and the other two each put a hand over his mouth.

               “Of course, I like you, too,” Younghyun says with a hand placed on Dowoon’s shoulder. “Did you really ask to talk with me here just for that? We’re already close friends.”

               “Younghyun, you fucking idiot,” Sungjin says, and the other two put a hand over his mouth as well.

               “That’s not what I meant, hyung,” Dowoon says, finally turning to him. “I meant that I liked you like _that_ , hyung.”

               “Like what?”

               “Like… like _that_ ,” Dowoon settles, looking like he can’t voice it out. Or that he doesn’t want to. “I like you like _that_ , hyung.”

               “… Ah,” Younghyun says, finally getting it. “You mean…”

               “Yeah, hyung.” Dowoon turns back to staring into the water. “I meant _that_.”

               The other three hold their breaths, suddenly immersed in the scene unfolding before them. A few seconds pass by with nothing filling the air except silence. Younghyun keeps staring at Dowoon, keeps that hand on his shoulder.

               “Since when?” he asks, voice softer than before.

               “A few weeks ago, I think,” Dowoon answers, not looking at him. “I just... I just looked at you one day, and… and suddenly I’m looking at you differently.”

               Dowoon makes himself smaller, hunching in his shoulders.

               “Though, I think I might’ve liked you since the beginning,” he says. “And it’s only now that I’ve realized it.”

               Younghyun keeps looking, staring. No matter what he’s doing, he’s always got his eyes on Dowoon. For whatever reason. For one or another.

               He removes his hand from Dowoon’s shoulder and faces forward, looking beyond the windows of the indoor pool.

               “To tell you honestly, Dowoon,” Younghyun starts and the younger looks at him, now that Younghyun isn’t, “I’m not sure about it.”

               “About what, hyung?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed and confused.

               “About whether or not I like you back,” he says, keeping his eyes forward. “You know it, right? I like you a lot. I care about you a lot. Sometimes, I favor you over the others. And I love it when you’re doing things that make you happy and smiling. Things that… friends and family feel for their friends and their family.”

               “But you’re not sure if you like me or not,” Dowoon repeats, eyes trained on him.

               “No. I’m not.”

               Younghyun turns back to him, and they find themselves looking at each other, eye-to-eye.

               “My mind is telling me I should reject you,” Younghyun says, looking straight at him. “That we’re only friends, brothers. That I can’t just suddenly think I like you back just because you told me you do.

               “But my heart…”

               Younghyun takes in a deep breath.

               “It says otherwise,” he continues, the way he swallows as obvious as day.

               He glances down for a moment, looking out of his element for the first time. And Dowoon keeps his eyes straight, as if anticipating for something, anything.

               “To be honest, I’ve never thought of you that way before,” Younghyun says, now looking up at him. “Hell, I… I never even thought of thinking of you that before. But now, I… now, I…”

               “Now,” Dowoon continues for him, “you do?”

               “Now,” Younghyun says, taking a deep breath, “I do.”

               It’s a bit hesitant for a moment, a pause in time, checking whether everything is real, true, or right.

               But then, Dowoon is leaning in, slowly, his hand reaching Younghyun’s cheek first before his lips reach his. And Younghyun leans in as well, maybe slower, maybe a bit more unsure than the younger.

               But then their lips meet, and their eyes close, and Jaehyung and Sungjin have to each put a hand over Wonpil’s mouth, already knowing the squeal that was about to leave it.

               It’s an innocent kiss, a starting kiss, toes dipping into the water. They don’t submerge themselves into it yet, only let the water reach up to their ankles, but even just this is already good enough, cool enough, feels nice enough. And they kiss just like this for a few more moments.

               Dowoon is the one to pull away, and Younghyun is the one to chase him, giving him last-minute pecks on the lips. They stare at each other again, faces only maybe centimeters away from each other, before Dowoon slowly puts his hand down and Younghyun slowly leans away, until they’re back to the way they were before all of this. Not looking at each other. Not talking to one another. Just silence and their feet submerged in the water.

               Except it isn’t really that back to the beginning because now there’s red paint seeping into the back of Younghyun’s neck and Dowoon’s ears, and now they’re sitting closer to each other, and when Dowoon reaches out a pinky in the space between them, Younghyun wraps his own around his.

               “Why don’t we ditch the others tomorrow?” Younghyun suggests, turning to Dowoon. “Just go on our own. I’ve got a GPS on my phone; we won’t get lost.”

               “The staff will find out,” Dowoon says, turning to him as well. “Did you forget all the cameras, hyung?”

               “We’ll say we got lost,” Younghyun insists. “We’re supposed to be self-filming our way there, anyway. Let’s make it look like we actually lost our way—PD-nim said stuff like that makes for good content, right?”

               At that, Dowoon breathes out a laughter.

               “Alright, then, hyung,” he says, grin on his face. “Let’s go on a date tomorrow.”

               Younghyun never called it a date, but he grins wide, anyway.

               “We should go to bed, now,” he suggests. “We were supposed to be asleep two hours ago.”

               “Sungjin-hyung doesn’t need to know,” Dowoon says, and Jaehyung and Wonpil try their best to hold their leader back.

               Younghyun chuckles, and then, he’s leaning in to place another kiss on Dowoon. He pulls away and Dowoon smiles at him, wide and pink. He pecks him, too, quick and sweet.

               They get up from where they sit and the other three take that as their cue to rush away from the scene, almost bumping and pushing each other in their haste to get to Jaehyung and Wonpil’s room, which is well-away from Sungjin, Dowoon, and Younghyun’s.

               They stay standing behind the door for a few minutes, everything that just happened still settling in each of their minds. They send each other knowing looks, chests heaving from the run, minds racing from the revelation.

               “We should…” Sungjin starts. “We should make sure no one sees them when they try to escape. You know—to help them?”

               “Yeah.” Jaehyung says, nodding rapidly. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Bros helping bros. Yeah.”

               “I could distract the camera crew,” Wonpil suggests. “When they said we were supposed to self-film ourselves, they actually meant to follow us in secret. We should make sure no one follows them.”

               They all nod in agreement, before getting into bed. They give Sungjin a spare blanket and let him sleep on the couch; god knows he’ll probably never handle sleeping in the same room as newly weds.

               The next day, their plan executes perfectly. Wonpil distracts the camera crew, Jaehyung makes sure that none of the staff see Younghyun and Dowoon leave via a different taxi, and Sungjin convinces their managers and producers that their fans would probably prefer a more authentic filming of their experience. Plus, it could provide more interesting content and Younghyun has a GPS, so it’s not like they’re actually lost.

               Everyone agrees to what happened, Sungjin, Wonpil, and Jaehyung do their respective activities for the day, and at the end of it, Younghyun and Dowoon get to the house, chests heaving, looking exhausted beyond measure, but with grins on their faces and hands holding. It’s a good thing no one is filming them right now.

               “You missed a lot,” Sungjin says, not even looking up from where he’s scrolling down his phone. “Good thing you got home safely.”    

               “Are they angry we, uh, got lost?” Younghyun asks, pulling Dowoon with him.

               “Nah,” Jaehyung says with a shrug, popping in some chips from the couch. “They said you’re two grown men, anyway.”

               “Did you have fun?” Wonpil asks, leaning forward with an innocent look. “Getting lost isn’t usually a lot of fun.”

               “Actually, we, uh…” Dowoon glances at Younghyun, scratching behind his neck. “We had a lot of fun. We, uh… we did a lot. You’ll see it on footage, probably. We filmed the entire thing.”

               “A-anyway, we’ll be heading up to bed, now,” Younghyun says, already pulling Dowoon up the stairs. “We’re, uh… tired.”

               “Super tired,” Dowoon supplies.

               “Good night, hyungs! And Wonpil,” Younghyun adds, as an afterthought.

               “And Wonpil-hyung.” Dowoon nods, helpfully.

               They rush up to their room, almost slamming the door behind them in their haste, leaving the other three to share another knowing look.

               But they just return to their activities with smiles on their faces, happy to let those two be happy in their own little world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi :3c
> 
> so this is the first briwoon in a while that isnt cmb or wsly ajladjald this was just smth in my head that i had to write the moment it popped up hnggggggg it's just a tiny little thing, but i liked how it turned out ^^
> 
> im trying to write more stuff that isnt wsly (tho i am def still on that universe) and *cough*imayormaynothavesmthplannedinmarch*cough* 
> 
> thank you for reading this tiny thing of mine, and i hope you have a wonderful day! :D
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


End file.
